


baby, please.

by wintersunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, JaeYong - Freeform, Jaehyun is straight, M/M, Smut, Taeyong is in denial, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunshine/pseuds/wintersunshine
Summary: Lately, more often than not, Taeyong finds himself in one of those cliché drama scenes where everything turns into a blur and the rest of the world slows down and the only thing in focus is Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s beautiful dimpled smile. Jaehyun who shines brighter than the sun. Jaehyun whose body is so amazingly built. Fuck. Fuck those weird ass drama slow motion scenes. He is not about to ruin their friendship over his stupid crush.





	baby, please.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you who have yet to express your true feelings for someone. Have courage.

Taeyong opened his eyes to the bright light of the sunrays peeking through his window. Why the hell was it so bright? And why did his brain feel like it’s banging itself on the insides of his skull?

 _Right_ , he thought. He remembered now. He got wasted last night with his friends. What better way was there to celebrate his 22nd birthday, right?

He shielded himself from the sunlight, cursing the ball of gas in the sky for shining too brightly. About a split second later, Taeyong jolted up. His pink locks stuck up in every which way, his eyes too wide at the memory that suddenly crept to his mind. “Fuck,” he cursed out loud, pulling on his hair hard enough to make himself scream.

He truly remembered now. He remembered dancing on the tabletop, grinding on every person he danced with on the dance floor, throwing up on Jaehyun. He threw up on Jaehyun! Nice, beautiful, gentlemanly Jaehyun. His best friend of ten years Jaehyun. It’s not like it was the first time he got stupid drunk. It’s not like it was the first time he threw up on Jaehyun (believe it or not). But lately it has been weird around him.

Lately, more often than not, he kept finding himself in one of those cliché drama scenes where everything turns into a blur and the rest of the world slows down and the only thing in focus is Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s beautiful dimpled smile. Jaehyun who shone brighter than the sun. Jaehyun whose body was so amazingly built. Fuck. Fuck those weird ass drama slow motion scenes. He was not about to ruin their beautiful friendship over his stupid crush. Wait, hold up. Crush? No. He couldn’t be crushing on Jaehyun. That’s disgusting.

Taeyong buried his face on his pillow and screamed as if it would help him get rid of his thoughts. When he finally quieted down, he could hear voices downstairs; his mom’s and Jaehyun’s. Of course he would be here this early to check up on him. Oh, but god he was still so embarrassed for what had happened last night.

If this happened sometime in the past before he started feeling weird around Jaehyun, he wouldn’t be this embarrassed. He would just give the younger a playful smack on the back and say a half-hearted “Sorry,” but this time was different.

Jaehyun strode inside Taeyong’s room and as if on cue the slow motion scene started. Taeyong, on a trance, sat motionless in a disheveled state as he ogles over his beautiful best friend. He wanted to snap out of it but he couldn’t or simply wouldn’t.

Jaehyun sat next to him and reached out to fix his hair. “How are you feeling? I brought medicine. Your head must be pounding.”

It took Taeyong everything to finally snap out of it and nod slowly. “I- I’m fine. It only hurts a bit.”

“Here, drink this and you should be fine.” Jaehyun handed Taeyong two tablets and a glass of water. “I’ll be here to accompany you for the whole day because you’re in no shape to go out.”

Taeyong downed his medicine and laid back down, hiding half of his reddened face under the blanket. “You don’t have to, Jae. I’m still so embarrassed about last night. I behaved so badly.”

“Oh, come on it’s not like that was the first time you had the entire contents of your stomach on my shirt.” His smile made Taeyong’s chest tighten. He didn’t want Jaehyun anywhere near him. Not for now. Not until he figured out exactly what it was causing his stomach to clench and his chest to constrict.

Taeyong did not like how Jaehyun removed his shoes and got into bed with him although keeping a safe distance. This has happened a million times before but right now it did not feel comfortable anymore. He did not like the way his fingers itched, wanting to touch Jaehyun’s hair that looked awfully soft. He did not like the way his eyes traveled along Jaehyun’s sharp jawline and perfect full lips. He did not like this at all.

Jaehyun turned to look at him, a questioning look on his face. “Hm? What’s wrong? Do I have something on my face?”

“I- no. You just… you look…”

“Why are you so red? Do you feel sick?” Jaehyun placed a hand on Taeyong’s forehead which only caused his cheeks to become even redder. A smile formed on Jaehyun’s lips, a teasing one at that, perhaps he understood. “You’re blushing. Why are you blushing?”

Taeyong furrowed his brows and swatted his hand away. “Why would I be blushing?” Turning to the opposite direction, he hugged a pillow to his chest. He could hear Jaehyun laugh and his heart tightened for the sixtieth time in ten minutes.

“I don’t know. You tell me.” Jaehyun propped himself up with one elbow and rested his chin on Taeyong’s shoulder, trying to take a peek at the older’s flushed face. “You’re still blushing. What is going on?”

Taeyong stiffened at the contact, his heart beating a little too loudly, and his cheeks getting warmer. If he so much as tilt his head to the side to look at Jaehyun, there might just be not enough room to breathe. “I’m not blushing. I’m hungover.”

“I’m sorry about that. I should’ve stopped you but you were having too much fun.” Taeyong almost jumped at what Jaehyun did next; his breath hitching. The younger boy threw an arm over Taeyong’s waist and it was like the most natural thing for him to do. His hot breath hit the side of his neck when he spoke again. “You did have fun, right?”

“Of course I did. I spent my birthday with my best friends. Why wouldn’t I be having fun?”

 

∞∞∞

Jaehyun’s room smelled like mint and flowers after he took a shower. Taeyong was lying on Jaehyun’s bed, facing the wall and playing with his phone while the latter walked around with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. It was all Taeyong could do to not stare and ogle.

Of course, he had seen Jaehyun multiple times like this before. Heck, they even change in front of each other. But just like the other things that used to be normal, this felt uncomfortable too. It felt uncomfortable how he pictured himself dragging his fingertips along Jaehyun’s defined muscles. It felt uncomfortable how he pictured Jaehyun pulling him into his arms or pinning him down or touching him or… Taeyong grunts inwardly. What the fuck was he thinking? This was not normal. Jaehyun was his best friend and he was straight.

“Hey, hyung, should I wear the blue sweater or the pink one?” He held up two sweaters and Taeyong looked over his shoulder for a split second and went back to his phone. He couldn’t risk Jaehyun seeing his flushed face.

“You’ll look good in both.”

“I’ll wear the pink one just because you’re wearing pink.”

Taeyong’s stomach clenched upon hearing his words. Beautiful, innocent Jaehyun who had no idea what he does to his best friend with every little thing that he does. “You’ll look pretty in that too.”

He could hear Jaehyun chuckle as he climbed on the bed next to Taeyong. “I’m not the pretty one here. You know that.”

“I’m not pretty either,” Taeyong said quietly. He was still on his phone but he was scrolling mindlessly now, not even really looking at anything he passed on the social media timeline. “Olivia is pretty.” His heart started to beat ten times faster, immediately regretting his decision of mentioning the girl. _Fuck, Taeyong, you screwed up again._

Jaehyun sounded nonchalant when he answered which surprised Taeyong. “Yeah, she is. But then again, most girls are.”

Taeyong rolls to his other side to face Jaehyun, he was surprised to see him looking back at him. He mentally cursed himself as his cheeks began to burn under the stare of his best friend. “I thought you liked Olivia. What happened?”

Jaehyun shrugged and it seemed like he didn’t notice Taeyong’s blushing face too or maybe he was just pretending not to notice. “I never liked her. She was the one who kept pursuing me even after I turned her down.”

“Ah. Must be tough living that life, huh?” Taeyong teased, his lips forming a wide smile.

It was all fun and games until Jaehyun reached forward and pinched his cheek, his thumb softly caressing the reddened surface right after. Why must he touch him? Why must he be so gentle? He could not help but fantasize about other places he wanted Jaehyun to touch him. What would beautiful, gentle Jaehyun be like when Taeyong surrenders himself fully to him? _Focus, Taeyong. Focus_. It was one of those slow motion moments once again. But weren’t moments like this supposed to make you feel butterflies in your stomach, and not a clenching feeling in your chest?

Looking at Jaehyun now, his face illuminated by the dim light of the lamp, his hair a beautiful pool of brown around his head, Taeyong could see why it was so easy to get lost in the moment whenever he looked at him. Jaehyun, his beautiful Jaehyun. The one who has always been there for him no matter how fucked up he was sometimes. The person who held his hand every time they crossed the road. Jaehyun who kisses him on the forehead whenever he felt too happy. The boy he grew up with. The boy who was his first kiss, who kissed him because he called him a pussy for not kissing the girl he liked back in tenth grade. Jaehyun who now laid next to him, whom he thought was so beautiful, whom he wanted to kiss again.

“You look so pretty like that,” Jaehyun’s voice was almost like a whisper but it was enough to snap Taeyong back to reality.

“H-huh? Like what?” Taeyong’s voice was also no louder than a whisper, afraid to ruin the delicate moment.

“Like that,” he gestured to Taeyong with a graceful flick of his wrist. “When you’re just staring at me like that with your lips slightly open. You look pretty. Serene.” His nose wrinkled as he laughed but it was soft; music to Taeyong’s ears. “I’m sorry if that sounds weird.”

“N-no. Not at all,” Taeyong couldn’t keep his eyes off of Jaehyun. His face was beet red now but he had no plans of hiding it. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest but he didn’t want to calm it down. Maybe, just maybe it was because he didn’t want to keep himself from feeling what he’s supposed to be feeling anymore. Maybe he did like Jaehyun. No, scratch that. Maybe he _was_ in love with Jaehyun and he did not want to hold back now. Not anymore.

This will all end in heartbreak, that he knew. But if there was one person who had all the right to break his heart, it was Jung Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was looking at Taeyong too, and he wasn’t sure if it was just a trick of the eye or if Jaehyun’s eyes really did travel down to his lips. Taeyong chuckled awkwardly, shifting his position so he’s not facing Jaehyun anymore. “When you look at me like that, it feels like you might kiss me any moment.”

“So what if I do?”

Taeyong felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up, his neck heated up, his stomach turning and his chest… suddenly it was hard to breathe. He tried to hide his emotions with a forced laughter and playfully punched Jaehyun on the arm. “You wouldn’t do that. You don’t like _boys_.” Taeyong stressed the last word, trying to be playful.

“But I like you,”

“Of course you do. I’m your best friend.”

Jaehyun sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I kissed you back in tenth grade. Do you remember?”

Taeyong blinked twice, not sure if he heard it right but he nodded. “Yes, I remember. Why?” _How am I supposed to forget that?_

 _“_ I kissed you for teasing me because I didn’t kiss Hwang Haneul during seven minutes in heaven.” There was humour in his voice and they both laughed at the childishness of it all.

Taeyong bit his lower lip as a new kind of silence settled in the air; he cleared his throat to break it. “You were my first kiss, you know.”

“Hmm. I know. And I’m glad.” He looked back at Taeyong and pinched the boy’s chin playfully. He just looked so cute staring at Jaehyun with his big innocent eyes and pink cheeks that he couldn’t help it. “Come on, let’s order some pizza and watch a movie.”

 

∞∞∞

 

They were on their way home. Jaehyun had his arm around Taeyong like it was the most natural thing in the world. That’s because it was. They always walked home like this. But because of Taeyong’s newly discovered feelings for his best friend, he couldn’t help but add more meaning to his actions. Although he knew it was impossible because Jaehyun was straight. Tragic.

It was also back in tenth grade when Taeyong came out to his best friend. He expected for him to start avoiding him or stop hanging out in his room but he never did. Jaehyun didn’t mind.

Taeyong grasped Jaehyun’s hand and removed the latter’s arm from around his shoulders. “Your arm’s too heavy.” Weak excuse.

“I have literally been doing this for years now and this is the first time you complain.” Jaehyun frowned but why did it make his lips look more kissable?

“It must be all that protein.” Taeyong grimaced at the younger and started to walk ahead. He needed to start keeping a safe distance between them. It has been getting harder and harder to control himself around Jaehyun lately.

Taeyong was walking two feet ahead but Jaehyun immediately caught up, one hand holding onto his backpack strap while his free hand grabbed Taeyong’s.

His hand… Jaehyun was… holding… his hand. Taeyong’s eyes widened, the back of his neck heating up and butterflies were going wild in his stomach. “Wh- what are you doing?” He looked down to their intertwined hands and back up to look at Jaehyun in the eyes.

“You won’t let me put my arm around you so I’m holding your hand.” He said, shrugging and proceeded to walk. “What? I can’t hold my best friend’s hand now? Is anyone going to get jealous?”

Shaking his head, Taeyong looked down to hide his reddened cheeks. “No one’s going to get jealous except those girls at school who do nothing all day but swoon at you.”

Jaehyun’s laugh was hearty which caught Taeyong off guard. “Girls swoon at me?”

 _Yes, stupid. And I know you’re very much aware of that too._ But he couldn’t say it out loud. Not now that his brain is swimming with thoughts of Jaehyun. Why was he doing this? Why was he holding his hand? He needed to distance himself even more from his bestfriend before he gets lead on. Taeyong pulled his hand from Jaehyun’s hold and shoved it in his pocket. “People can see, Jaehyun. The last thing you need is for people to think you’re gay.”

 

∞∞∞

 

“Ten says they’re coming over. They’re bringing drinks.” Jaehyun was plopped on his bed typing on his phone while Taeyong sat on the edge with a remote in hand, staring intently at the screen.

“And by them you mean Ten and Johnny? I’m telling you, two bottles in and those two are practically fucking each other.”

“Which makes it even more fun but there’s no way I’m letting them fuck in by bed. I just cleaned my sheets.” Taeyong laughed at this and smacked Jaehyun’s thigh with the remote.

“No one’s having sex in your bed, stupid. Fuck. Now I can’t get rid of this picture in my head. Gross.” He proceeded to smack Jaehyun on the abdomen before going back to his movie.

A few minutes later, a knock came and sure enough it was Johnny and Ten. They all gathered on the floor in a small circle, drinks and food in the center. They all had a bottle of soju in hand and a few more stood unopened on the floor. Ten insisted on playing a game. Ah, Ten. As much as he liked to deny it, he always did anything just to get some action going between him and Johnny every time they got drunk.

“We know where this is going, Ten. You just want us to dare you to kiss Johnny.” Taeyong rolled his eyes playfully and proceeded to take a sip from his bottle of soju.

“Nobody even said anything about playing truth or dare.” Ten pouted, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol. “And plus, kissing is a weak dare. You should dare me something like give Johnny a lap dance.” Ten wasn’t even halfway through his second bottle yet he was evidently drunk.

They all laughed collectively at Ten but Johnny proceeds to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. “That’s enough, baby. You’re drunk. How are you supposed to give me a lap dance when all you do is sleep when you’re drunk?” Johnny said it with a playful tone and Taeyong couldn’t help but get a little teeny tiny bit jealous. Wait, what? No. He’s not jealous. Even though his head felt extremely heavy now and the world is starting to spin, he still would not even think for a second of giving Jaehyun a lap dance.

Taeyong knew he was starting to get drunk but he was also very aware of what was going on in his surroundings. Jaehyun placed his hand on Taeyong’s lap, incredibly close to his groin that he couldn’t help but stiffen. He took his bottle to his lips and finished all the contents. What the fuck was wrong with him? Jaehyun has put his hand on his lap a million times before but why was he suddenly so sensitive now? Was he getting turned on? Fuck. _Lee Taeyong, focus_.

Jaehyun was snapping his fingers on Taeyong’s face and he successfully snapped back to reality. “Y-yeah? What?” Jaehyun gestured to Johnny and Ten’s direction and that’s when Taeyong made a gagging sound.

Ten was straddling Johnny’s lap and they practically had their tongues in each other’s throat. He knew this was eventually going to happen.

Taeyong’s head felt too heavy that he didn’t have the energy to react to the sight in front of him. Instead, he rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder and sighed. “Jae, I think I’m drunk.”

He could feel Jaehyun’s shoulder shake as he laughed. “And what makes you think that?”

“Because I suddenly have this image in my mind where I’m straddling you and kissing you breathless like how Ten is kissing Johnny right now.” Taeyong had his gaze directed towards the couple making out in front of them but his head was spinning and Jaehyun smelled too good and he just wanted to lie down and Jaehyun’s hand was on his thigh and he…

Ten and Johnny stood up, both their faces flushed. Johnny was wiping his lips, embarrassed at the show they had put on. Ten walked over to Taeyong and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. “I’m sorry we have to leave so early.” Pretty sure he wasn’t sorry though. He was getting dick tonight. He patted Jaehyun’s head and told him to take care of Taeyong then they were out the door.

Taeyong completely forgot of what he just told Jaehyun. He thought he was just thinking it. He couldn’t have said it out loud. That would be crazy. He still had his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder when the latter snaked his arm around Taeyong’s firm torso. “Taeyong? Perhaps is there something you want to talk to me about?”

Taeyong lifted his head and looked up at Jaehyun, struggling to keep his eyes open. “Hmm? What is it?” He shook his head a couple of times and patted his cheeks to try and get himself to focus. “I’m sorry. I’m just a bit tipsy. I’m sure it’ll wear out soon.”

Jaehyun just sat there, his eyes never leaving Taeyong’s. He couldn’t find the right words to say. Did he hear Taeyong right earlier or was it just the alcohol playing tricks with his mind?”

“Jae, what’s wrong? Oh no! I didn’t throw up again, did I?” Taeyong frantically wipes at his lips but his mouth did not taste like puke. So, what was it? Why was Jaehyun suddenly quiet and looking serious?

“No, you didn’t.” Jaehyun averted his gaze and stood up. “I’ll clean up later. You’re in no shape to drive so I’ll drive you home.”

Taeyong didn’t know where the courage came from but he blurted out, “No. I want to spend the night here. With you.” He looked down and played with the hem of his shirt, trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

“Why,” was all Jaehyun could answer and Taeyong could feel his chest tighten.

“I- it’s nothing. I’m sorry. I don’t want to bother you. I’ll just go home now.” How could he be so stupid? Of course Jaehyun did not want him to sleep with him…next to him. Although he used to sleep over at his place but the way he asked this time sounded more intimate and he wanted to run away and never show his face to Jaehyun again. Taeyong stood up, starting for the door when Jaehyun caught his wrist.

“Taeyong, are you playing with me or are you only like this because you’re drunk?”

Taeyong turned around to look at Jaehyun. He wasn’t sure but it looked like there was hurt in his eyes. “What do you mean? I don’t understand, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun let go of his wrist and bit his lower lip, running a hand on his face. “On your birthday,” he started. “You kissed me but the next day you acted like it never happened. Earlier you said you wanted to kiss me the way Ten was kissing Johnny and now you’re acting like you never said shit. Are you playing with me, Taeyong? Because if you are then I need you to stop because this is exhausting.”

Taeyong stood speechless. Did he hear Jaehyun right? He…He kissed Jaehyun? He kissed Jaehyun that same night he got so wasted he ended up throwing up on his shirt? Wait…They kissed? What?!! But this was too much to take in and…He said what?! D- Did he really say that just a few minutes ago? But he thought…he thought he only said it in his mind. What was going on? “Jae…” He couldn’t form any words to say. He was so embarrassed. What was he supposed to say?

“You don’t remember, do you?” Jaehyun looked defeated. Taeyong wanted to touch his cheek and tell him reassuring words but what?

“I- I don’t,” he admitted and then added under his breath. “But even though I don’t remember shit, I don’t regret kissing you because I’ve been wanting to do that since fuck knows when. And I don’t regret saying that to you because fuck all I ever wanted was to kiss you and touch you and tell you how much I-“ Taeyong stopped and looked back up at Jaehyun. “It’s a shitty thing to do to confess when you’re drunk but that’s exactly what I’m doing now but I won’t forget this in the morning nor will I regret it. You might want to avoid me but that’s fine. You’ll come back to me eventually because I’m still your best friend, you idiot.” He forced a laugh and looked away just to avoid Jaehyun’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if he should curse himself or thank the alcohol but right now he just wanted to run both away and into Jaehyun’s arms.

“I didn’t know how to tell you because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship but,” Jaehyun took a step closer to Taeyong although keeping his head down. “I think I like you, Taeyong. And when you kissed me that night I thought…I thought we were finally going to be a thing but when I came over at your house the next morning you didn’t seem to remember. That day at my room I-“ Jaehyun looked up and sighed so loudly, Taeyong could clearly see the contours of his chest through his shirt. “You don’t know how much in me it took to not kiss you and undress you and just…” Jaehyun cursed and turned around, walking towards the couch.

Taeyong could only whisper Jaehyun’s name and followed him, sitting next to him. Was Jaehyun confessing? Beautiful, gentlemanly, straight Jaehyun was confessing to him? Taeyong’s head was still spinning but he sat there, still speechless as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Did Jaehyun really just admit to the same things he was too afraid to admit himself?

It has been a long silence but Taeyong decided it was time for him to speak.

“I hated you, you know, for hugging me in bed, for changing in front of me, for calling me pretty, for holding my hand, for treating me in every way you treat me. Because it just made me like you even more and it frustrates me because I couldn’t do anything about it. I wanted to kiss you all the damned time but why would I even think my best friend, Jung Jaehyun, would ever want to kiss me back?”

Jaehyun reached out to touch Taeyong’s cheek and the smaller boy looked up to meet his eyes. “I want to kiss you so bad, baby. You have no idea.”

Taeyong swallowed, his stomach clenching for the nth time. “Then, what’s stopping you?”

Jaehyuns fingers thread through Taeyong’s soft locks, wrapping his other arm around the older’s small waist. Taking his sweet time, Jaehyun leaned his forehead on Taeyong’s, their lips ghosting over each other. Taeyong’s breath was labored and Jaehyun could feel his own heart in his throat. His eyes fluttered close as he gently pressed his lips on Taeyong’s. The kiss was soft, shy, careful and disappointingly fast. Jaehyun kept his forehead pressed on Taeyong’s, afraid to do anything to ruin the moment.

Taeyong caressed the younger’s cheek, looking down as his face start to heat up at the thought of a request he has yet to vocalize.

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun’s voice was soft, almost a whisper.

“I- It’s nothing.”

“Hey, come on. You can tell me anything.” He tipped Taeyong’s chin up to make him look at him.

Taeyong gulped audibly and grabbed onto Jaehyun’s shirt as he buries his face into his chest. He mumbled something incoherent and Jaehyun can only laugh.

“Baby, what is it? I can’t hear you.”

Taeyong pulled away, a look of feigned anger on his face. “I said I wanted to sit on your lap and I’m trying to keep myself from doing so but you calling me baby isn’t helping at all.” He huffed, his lips forming a cute little pout which only made Jaehyun smile in adoration.

“Come here.” Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist and the latter happily swung his legs on either side of Jaehyun’s lap.  Taeyong’s arms hang loosely on the younger’s broad shoulders, their new position only making him blush even more. “Ah, that’s better,” Jaehyun said with a dimpled smile.

Taeyong pressesd himself against Jaehyun and hugged him tightly. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do this,” he said, burying his flushed face into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.

“I’ve fantasized of this so many times before too,” Jaehyun blushed at his own confession. “But most of the time it doesn’t just stop here. And right now I still want to kiss you very much. The kiss that we had just now simply wasn’t enough for all the pent up feelings I’ve had for so long.”

Taeyong whimpered, biting his lower lip as he try to not recall the fantasies he had about Jaehyun but he failed miserably. “Th-Then what happens right after I sit on your lap? Do we end up kissing…making out?”

“Hm, yes. It usually starts out like that but that’s just the beginning of course.” Jaehyun tugged at the hem of Taeyong’s shirt and carefully slips a hand inside, pressing his palm against his toned abdomen.

Taeyong bit his lip harder to keep himself from making any sound as the younger starts riding his hand up, thumb lightly grazing his sensitive nub. “What happens after we make out then?”

Jaehyun’s free hand is tugging on the waistband of Taeyong’s sweatpants now. He knows exactly what he’s doing to his hyung. “Hmm. You remove your shirt and I kiss your nipples. And I imagine you like it when I do that so you start grinding on me. I really like it when I think of your hard on pressing against mine so I usually start touching myself while thinking about that.”

Taeyong had given up, letting a moan escape his lips as he listen to Jaehyun’s words adding to the pleasure of Jaehyun’s thumb on his taut nipple. “Jaehyun…fuck…you’re turning me on so much.” Taeyong couldn’t believe what he did next. He started rocking his hips against Jaehyun’s and he can feel the younger’s hard on pressing against his. His cock only grows increasingly hard as he continue to rub himself against Jaehyun. Just yesterday he was jerking off to the thought of them doing this but right now it’s actually happening. If this was some kind of cruel dream, then he never wanted to wake up from it.

Jaehyun swiftly pulled Taeyong’s shirt off and throws it to somewhere insignificant. Seeing his hyung’s milky white skin and toned muscles, he couldn’t help but press his lips on Taeyong’s chest. Jaehyun trailed kisses along Taeyong’s chest and abdomen, making Taeyong arch his back, giving himself up completely. Jaehyun’s teasing licks and sucks earned him low, needy moans from Taeyong but it was not until his mouth found his hyung’s sensitive nipples that lewd, more high pitched moans started to fill the four corners of Jaehyun’s room. He was right. Taeyong loved it when he kisses, licks and bites on his pink nipples.

Gripping Jaehyun’s shoulder as he continued to grind on him, Taeyong leaves scratches along the younger’s fair skin but Jaehyun leaves a different kind of mark on Taeyong’s skin. Lovebites with a mixture of blue and red hue dotted Taeyong’s neck and chest and Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile triumphantly. Taeyong is his. Finally.

Taeyong whimpers, face pressed against Jaehyun’s neck as he slips his fingers inside the waistband of Jaehyun’s pants. He emits a soft groan as he rubs himself against the younger. He wanted so much to have Jaehyun inside him that it was driving him insane but he didn’t want to rush. They have all the time in the world. He pressed a soft kiss on Jaehyun’s neck, withdrawing his fingers and replacing his palm directly over Jaehyun’s clothed member. His breath hitches and he opens his mouth to speak but his voice sounded weak, helpless even. “Baby,” he starts. “Please make love to me.”

Jaehyun placed his hand over Taeyong’s, making the older squeeze his shaft through the restrictive clothing. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote an au called “baby, please.” but it’s in a completely different universe. I just feel like it’s the perfect title for this one as well or maybe I just suck at titles.
> 
> I’m sorry for letting you down because Taeyong didn’t actually get dicked down but thank you for reading! You can follow me on twitter @legendxten ~ I write au’s there too.


End file.
